A team building exercise
by xXxpenguinxXxobsessedxXx
Summary: When on a team building exercise the team get bored and resort to their own idea of 'team building' ... girls V boys...
1. Chapter 1

A team building exercise for our favourite NCIS team… they get bored…

"Ahh Gibbs, why do we have to do another one of these things?" Tony complained.

"Because, Tony. Now get in the dam car!!!" Gibbs said, he didn't really know. ' Damn directors orders' he thought to himself.

NCIS----

About 5 hours later and they were in the woods.

The team had been told that they had ten hours to find their way to a checkpoint deep in the woods.

"This is boring Gibbs," Abby moaned.

"Got any better ideas Abs?" He asked

"Well…" She looked at Ziva, "Now you mention it, we do"

"What is it?" He asked

"Ok, me and Ziva against you guys, the first team to catch the other wins, each team must head in opposite directions for one hour, then use the remaining nine to catch the opposing team, both teams can set traps, there are no rules except the traps can't be dangerous. If we catch you, you buy us dinner, you catch us, and we buy you dinner… Wanna play?" Abby said all at once.

"It's better than doing this, but do me a favour abs, repeat that bit about no dangerous traps to Ziva" Tony said

Ziva kicked him in the shin.

"Sabotage!!" Tony cried trying not to laugh.

"Ok" Gibbs said ignoring Tony. "You guys head due South from here we'll head North for one hour… then … catch us if you can"

"See you later, oh by the way our favourite restaurant… that Chinese place off 5th street." Abby taunted.

Gibbs smirked… This was going to be easy … those girls weren't going to know what hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 2 hours since the team had spilt and the boys had a plan. They knew how good Ziva was at tracking and that it wouldn't take her long to find them so they decided they would play on that, lead her into a trap, they just hoped it would work…

…..

NCIS---

Abby and Ziva were hot the boys trail.

"Abby, I have an idea…" Ziva trailed off,

Abby watched the mischievous grin on Ziva's face grow as she pulled out two walkie-talkies that she was sure that the men briefing them had been wearing. Then it clicked.

"Ziva David … you little thief!!" Abby said laughing.

Ziva shrugged, still smiling and handed Abby a walkie-talkie.

"I say we split up, im on channel two, if transmission fails and neither can get through, meet back here ok?" Ziva said, in assassin mode,

"Got it" Abby replied "Oh by the way Ziva; don't kill them, remember this is fun! And they can't buy us dinner if you do!"

Ziva nodded, smiling; they split up.

----NCIS----

Gibbs tapped Tony and McGee's shoulder, as they round around he put his finger to his lips. He was sure that he had heard the sound of the receiver on a walkie-talkie being let up. It was like a high-pitched beep.

He signalled for them to keep going but slowly and carefully. They got to a huge boulder and squat down behind it.

It was then they saw Ziva coming into their vision.

She was treading carefully, not making a sound.

She was better than Gibbs had thought, had it not been the walkie-talkie then she was have no doubt have taken all of them down.

Gibbs signalled to Tony as the assassin drew closer, they knew what to do. This was going to be easy…


	3. Chapter 3

Tony circled behind Ziva, taking cover from the trees; she had stopped to tie her shoe. McGee was waiting for the perfect moment. He saw Tony sneak up behind her; it was now.

He jumped up and ran towards her, she seen him and went to turn round but found Tony in her way. She backed away from both men until she felt a tree behind her.

"Where is Gibbs?" She asked.

"We lost him about an hour ago" Tony said.

Ziva looked into his eyes 'dam it, I can never read him any more' she thought to herself.

Tony smiled, "Looks like we only gotta catch Abby now" He said to McGee.

"Looks that way Tony" He replied.

"I would not be so sure if I were you" Ziva said smiling. "NOW!" She screamed,

Suddenly Tony and McGee were upside down in the air. They had ropes around their feet, it was like some sort of old hunting trick, when the prey would step in the rope they would be hoisted up into the air…it just happened to be that Tony and McGee were the Prey.

Ziva saw movement out of the corner of her eye…Gibbs…dam it!!!

She saw him jump up and run towards her, she turned and sprinted off in the other direction.

Dam that man was fast! He was gaining on her; she hesitated for a split second thinking about Abby, whether she would be ok with the boys. That was all Gibbs needed. He had her. He pulled her arms behind her back and put one hand over her mouth.

"Hello Ziva," He said, he started to tickle her just beneath the ribs. She almost doubled over laughing. "When I remove my hand promise not to scream to Abby and I'll stop tickling you…got it"

Ziva nodded tears running down her eyes laughing so much.

Gibbs removed his hand and pulled to walkie-talkie out of her pocket. She broke his grip and tried to take the walkie-talkie back but he held it out of her reach.

He went to grab her arm but she jumped back and deciding it would be better to get to Abby and help her with Tony and McGee she ran off.

Gibbs ran after her, but he knew he wouldn't catch her this time, her fitness and endurance was a lot better than his.

-----NCIS------

When Ziva got back to Abby she had both boys tied up to a tree, Ziva had to laugh at the look on Tony's face, he was really annoyed.

"What is wrong Tony I thought you liked to be tied up" Ziva joked.

"Ziva? Where's Gibbs?" McGee asked cautiously.

"Relax McGee, he will be here smally"

"I think you mean shortly," McGee corrected automatically

"Whatever, anyway Abby have you got those things?" Ziva asked

"Yup" She replied pulling out two filled water guns.

"Where did you get those?" Tony asked

"My house, this morning, I knew today would be boring so I came prepared." Abby explained

Tony rolled his eyes; this was Abby, why was hue surprised?

The girls got into position as they heard Gibbs approach …


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs saw their movement, her circled behind them to the boys.

Silently he untied their loosely tied binding and watched curiously as McGee pulled out 6 water pistols.

"I knew Abby would be up to something," He mouthed

Gibbs and Dinozzo smiled.

They crept up behind the girls who had no idea what was happening, Ziva turned around but it was too late. Tony put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him whilst McGee did the same to Abby. Gibbs stood back training his 'gun' on Ziva.

None of the boys expected what happened next…

Ziva leaned up and kissed Tony and Abby did the same to McGee.

Both boys froze allowing the girls to get away from them and put the boys in the same position as they had previously been held.

Gibbs didn't have time to react it all happened so fast.

After overcoming shock he aimed his gun at Ziva once more. She was dragging Tony over towards Abby; Abby always had some kind of chain on her. Ziva told the Goth to restrain both boys, whilst she aimed her gun at Gibbs, he smiled at the thought of taking down an assassin, however Ziva jumped on him before he knew what was happening.

She pushed him to the floor and held her gun to his head.

"Jeez Ziva… you're stronger than you look!" he whispered and she smiled.

"Guess you guys owe us dinner then" Abby said smugly


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva had come home after a delicious meal paid for by Gibbs, Tony and McGee and was busy getting ready to go to bed when she heard a knock at the door.

She went to answer it and found Tony there.

"Hello Tony…" She said wondering what he wanted.

"Ziva... can I uhhh come in?"

"yes of course" She moved out the way and aloud him entrance.

"Look Ziva there is something I have to tell you only I don't quite know where to start"

"Try the beginning," She responded… "What ever it is Tony just say it."

He looked her in the eyes for a moment before deciding there was only one way to say it.

He pulled her into him and brushed his lips against hers, she was shocked for a minute but then began to kiss him back, running her hands through her hair pressing her body as close as she could to him.

Clumsily he pushed her back until he found a wall and pushed her into it. He felt her pull him closer, before slowly breaking apart. He rested his head upon hers as they caught their breath.

"Ziva, that thing I was going to say…" Tony said looking deeper into Ziva's eyes. "I think I love you"

She smiled. "I think I love you too." She whispered.

TA DA!!!

Sorry couldn't resist that bit of Tiva… Thanks for reading! x


End file.
